


Thick Skin

by PensAndPotions



Series: dob!(on)crack [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensAndPotions/pseuds/PensAndPotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hai evry1!!1! 4 all u tht dont kno, this is a seqal 2 my othe dob fanfic caled 'elastic hart' pls read it b4 this 1 or nothin wil maek sence! thx guys!!!11!!!!1!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hai evry1!!1! 4 all u tht dont kno, this is a seqal 2 my othe dob fanfic caled 'elastic hart' pls read it b4 this 1 or nothin wil maek sence! thx guys!!!11!!!!1!!

(a/n this is set 15 yers afte te last booke n u n dylab r maried wit ur kid frim th last book his nam's stiles stilinski (he tok ur lastname bc ur lastname b4 u got maried was stiliknsi but now ur nme is stilinski-ob'iren)

'stiles cum get ur breky!' u call up in2 tha steres  
"cumin mom s"aid stiles ur son

He cum doeb the stairs nd say 2 u "mom where dad"

I to  
old u"u sau "he deid in afganastan" u crie whil teling ur son

B"ut i fhought i had adad in the s how teen Woolfe" sayd styles  
"o ya lol" u say  
then...............................................................................dYALN OBRIEN WALkS IN

'hI hunny" he say 3 u  
"helo" u say n kiss he becuz u were maried!!!  
"I thort u wer ded" u sai  
"lol no' he say

"mum dadd i have to go  
o To skool"  
said stiles The Son

"KO bie u" say  
"byyyyy" saz dylen  
"bue bue" sae ur son (a/n stiles lol just in cas u forgot)

(Exit Stiles)

dob: I don hav wrok today  
y/n: me neither hehe  
dob: we shoul"d do thw diddly  
y/n: ye ok

A/N omg i wonde wats gona happen next lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guize! its been a wile hey? well im back lol enjoy xxxxcxx

dylen takes u by teh hand n ledas u 2 the bedrom. wow this is so sexy u think bc u havent had seks sinse stiles was a sperm

u think ur going to the bedroom but then dilen leads u 2 a dore u neva see b4

he put his hand on da dornob  
"weclome to my playroom" he say

hE open the door and you gspa

theres a bed in there and some whips as well   
theres dildos and vibes  
and a nice lubey smell

"open wide, come inside, it's my playroom" said dylan


End file.
